Quadwizard Tournament
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: AU of GoF set in fifth year! The Triwizard Tournament is set; three champions wait…four champions? Weren't the Potters supposed to have been killed off by the Dark Lord? Where has this Harry Potter been? Warning: Some selected character bashing. Wrong BWL. Rating may change.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, as all of that belongs to J.K. Rowling; the oc's and academy in this belong to me.

**Summery:** AU of GoF set in fifth year! The Triwizard Tournament is set; three champions wait…four champions!? Weren't the Potters supposed to have been killed off by the Dark Lord? Where has this Harry Potter been? Warning: Some selected character bashing. Wrong BWL. Rating may change.

STOP! Please read the previous one before you start reading this one. I will answer all your questions as to why this had been rewritten here on fanfiction.

Here we go, this is the new version of the Quadwizard Tournament. The changes you will have noticed when you read this:

+Harry doesn't have a twin brother, plus James Potter dies.

+Albus Dumbledore is a manipulator, who sees everything as chess board with him as king.

+Peter Pettigrew DIDN'T betrays the Potters, read and see why.

+Still an oc school, but far more realistic and fixed up then the previous story.

+There will be bashing, but not over the top hated bashing, but minor 'I hate you, stay away from me' kind.

The rest you will have to wait and see.

* * *

_**31st October 1981**_

Lily was panicking as she entered her son's nursery, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's secret keeper, had appeared at the front door in blood. They tried to save him but it was to late, he had lost to much blood and death would claim him.

But before he died, he warned them to escape, he warned them that Snape had informed Voldemort that he was the true Secret Keeper and not Sirius, and had him captured. He tried to stop him, but the dark lord broke through his mind barriers can claimed the information he wanted.

His beaten and destroyed mind had revealed the location of where the Potter family had laid hidden; the child in the prophecy could run no more from him. And now he was coming here tonight, to purposely extinct the Potter line.

They would receive no help, Snape was going to the order at that second to warn them of the attack on the Longbottom's, having somehow gained their location, and the order was already up and responding. They were completely defenseless.

With that final warning, Peter passed away in hopes that he was able to save them from him.

So here they were now, collecting the main items they needed, James had sent word off to Sirius informing him of what just happened. Just as she finished packing and went to pick her baby son, who was happily sleeping, the house shook as the Fidelius Charm was destroyed and an anti-apparition ward was thrown up.

A second later the house shook again, the sound of an explosion at the front door, which was followed by her husband shouting that he was here. A sound of a battle took place took downstairs, but it soon died as his laughter could be heard.

Lily tried to calm the cries of her baby child, but it was not to be, moments later the nursery door was blown off its hinges as Voldemort stood there chuckling evilly, pointing his wand at Lily.

"Move mudblood." He sneered, he would rather kill her but sadly he promised her to Snape after not only finding out about the prophecy but for giving me Peter.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

"This is my last warning," he snarled pointing his wand at her chest "Move! I've already promised you to Snape."

Lily felt such fury in her heart when she heard those words, but she would not budge an inch "Not Harry! Please…have mercy…Not Harry!" she begged for her sons life "Please! I'll do anything…"

But she was silence and bounded, before being pushed to the side. His red eyes stared with interest at the one year old, gazing at him with odd looking emerald eyes, as he was trying to reach over to his mummy.

"Do you not fear me, boy?" Voldemort hissed in a dark voice. The baby shook his head. Voldemort's eyes flashed in amusement, and surprisingly respect for this boy "Ah, I show no mercy for children from the prophecy, otherwise you would have made an excellent Death Eater. You shall die tonight." Lord Voldemort glanced into the cribs "Farewell, Potter. Rest assured, I will make this painless. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily struggled in horror as she heard those words, she was set in a position that she couldn't see her son; all she could see was Voldemort cast the spell. Though something must have gone wrong.

Voldemort's eyes were wide in shock, as if he stumbled upon such magic that he had never seen before in his life. A moment later, the green spark of the killing curse was thrown right back at the Dark Lord.

A blinding light occurred followed by an ear-piercing scream erupted from the cottage, as bit by bit, the snake-faced man was ripped to pieces, replaced by a pile of black ashes. But because of the light, Lily did not witness this, not did she witness a tiny shard of Voldemort's life, fly forward and imbedding into the head of young Harry and create a lightning scar.

"LILY!"

The red head opened her eyes as she found herself unbounded, see look up to see Sirius Black kneeling besides her with looks of worry in his face, she could see the tears in his eyes for the death of his two friends.

"Sirius…" she muttered before her eyes widen "Harry! Where's Harry!?"

But calmed as she saw her child asleep in Sirius arms, she noted the scar on his forehead from whatever it was that cause the killing cure to bounce back.

"We need to get the two of you out of here now." Sirius stated as Lily nodded, grabbing the back she had packed before and taking her son off Sirius, before following the man down the stairs "When we get to Gringotts…" but he was cut off by the arrival of another face, a more older man, who seemed to be full of shock seeing both parents standing their holding their son.

"You…you survived?" Albus asked in complete shock at the fact Lily was standing there with her son, he needed to fix this situation now before it got out of hand, suddenly pulling his wand out and aiming it at Sirius "You traitor! You were their Secret Keeper" he stated hitting Sirius with the sunning spell.

Lily just looked at him in shock "Albus what are you doing!?" she shouted, as Sirius hit the ground "You know he wasn't the Secret Keeper, you cast the spell!"

"Are you so sure about that my dear?" the old man asked in a tone causing Lily to back away scared "It isn't safe anymore, you must leave now with Sirius." he stated.

Lily looked confused at her old Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix "What about Harry?" she asked slowly, she lost her husband tonight, she wasn't going to lose her son.

"He will stay with your sister for safety…"

However, he wasn't even able to finish as came the angered scream of Harry's mother "IN HELL ALBUS…" Lily growled holding her baby closer "…I will never let that…that bitch lay her hands on my son, after everything she put me through when our parents died." she stated, not turning her back to Dumbledore.

"You don't have a choice. Death Eaters will be after you two now, and it will be safer that young Mr. Potter isn't with you!" he stated, but Lily wouldn't hear it.

"We'll all leave…" Lily muttered, hugging her son close "…leave Brittan and hide in another country…I remember my parents had a summer home in…"

"NO!" Albus demanded looking at her, raising his wand "For the great good of the boy, he must stay at your sisters Lily…otherwise he will never be able to complete the prophecy…" but quickly cut himself off, but it was to late.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" she demanded looking at the Headmaster, as he was now stuck and in defeat told her the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

"We have defied him more then three times…" she softly spoke, looking at her husband's dead body "…Harry was born on the 31 July, the end of the seventh month…" she continued in thought "…either must die at the hands of the other…in other words, Harry or the Dark Lord will kill each the other in the end." She finished.

"Yes" Dumbledore finish, only to be blown back slightly by a furious looking Potter.

Lily growled as her wand was held out, pointing at Albus "James wanted to take us and run, but you convinced us that you could protect us! You said that we would be safer under the Fidelius Charm! You swore to me and my husband that everything would be alright…"

"Which you are…"

"Shut it!" Lily screamed at the old man "…We're not, as the prophecy shows, you were using us to die tonight, me and James, then you would have dropped Harry off at the Dursley's, weren't you?" she demanded to know but the silence proved his point. She looked at Sirius stunned body _'Please forgive me one day Sirius.'_

"Lily…" But he was cut off by a weak stunning charm, giving the woman to retreat to the fireplace or what was left of it from the destroyed cottage, flared green as Lily threw the floo powder into it "NO!" Albus shouted, but he was to later, both Lily and young Harry had disappeared into the green flames, which went out afterwards.

A few seconds later, the old man was free as he rose to his feet. The had complicated his plans, at least he can throw Black in jail, stating that he was the secret keeper and gain the Black voting seat.

Sadly, that was all he could do right at this moment. But she can't hide forever, he will find them one day soon. He will…

* * *

**~~HP-QWT~~**

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later**

**July 30th, 1995**

Quiet a small distance away, out of the country, was a few islands in-between the United Kingdom and Iceland, no, not Faroe Islands. These were islands that were hidden under a giant barrier, which had been warded to keep those that were marked with dark taints out, dark taints as in attempting to kill someone whether for good or bad reason; it also had a muggle–repelling barrier that causes boats and planes to go around it without realizing.

These were the Islands of Stellarum, which consisted of three islands. What connects the three islands together was the monorail; it would follow a path going anti-clockwise: Main Island, Shop Island, then Academy Island, and so on.

The second island was the smallest of the three, though big in its own way, this island houses the shopping district, as well as restaurants and hotels or motels. It was split into two sides, one where people who go shopping for supplies or looking for the hotels, while the other was restaurants, cafes, and then shops that students would visit and hang out.

The third island is the most important as it holds a magical academy, Elementum Academy of Sorcery. The academy consists of five main buildings:

The first three of the holding classrooms or workrooms depending on the class, so the rooms could either be set up with desks or it could be an open space.

The fourth building was the library that consists of four floors, the first two were open to juniors/seniors, the third was open only to the seniors, fourth was for those who were seventh years.

The fifth and final building, which was in the center of the four out buildings, was the Dinning/Great Hall, the assembly hall, and study hall.

There was a small building near the islands edge but still in the campus grounds, that was the contact house, it where students could send letters to the families or even contact them through phone calls.

There was also another building with was the dorms, separated between boys and girls, though they don't have a lot of boarding students as many of them live with family on the main lands. So the academy can either be classed as a boarding school or a day school.

To one side of the island was set up for outdoor events, as there was a field which could be set up for soccer or rugby, a pool but had to have a teacher on duty, a running track, an inside gym for rainy days, and the main would be the stadium for Quidditch or Star Ball.

The story behind the academy and how it runs would be completely different from another magical schools curriculum that wasn't up to date with curriculum set by the International Confederation of Wizards, a.k.a Hogwarts even though the headmaster is the Supreme Mugwump.

With the history side, the school was created in inspiration from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, which were the top known schools at the time for education and power. Ophelia Phénix wanted to follow that and sought out to make a school, not just for both boys and girls, but for those who had creature blood inside of them.

As at the time, Half-Breeds had no power and were looked down upon. As time grew on, they were still partly in a time were the muggles still feared magic, so they made the school into a campus where students can stay for the summer, if they wished so.

At one stage there were known as a high up national magic school for accepting students form all around them. But after time their reputation was destroyed as they were criticized and hated for teaching Half-Breeds, and to the schools shock, this had come from Hogwarts itself with the support of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Causing most Pure and Half-blood, plus Muggle born students to pull out as Hogwarts had the most influence over other schools, that day a vendetta was formed between the schools.

To this day, it has never been fulfilled…

Now on the curriculum that was set up to date with the International Confederation of Wizards, holds the fact that all magical schools were not only teach the standard core magical class, but were to also start teaching muggle classes for those that could find a job outside of the wizarding world.

This also meant that school had to become up to date with time. As in no more quills or ink but pens and pencils, no parchments but line refill, as most importantly, robes are a yes, but they are to mainly be warn on special occasions now, like the welcoming and leaving feast, and uniforms at to be put into place…it would seem that Dumbledore had turned a blind eye to all of this.

At Elementum, there are no student houses, but there were homerooms and school teams you can sign up for. In turns of years, they mainly have a common room set depending on your year group in the dorm area. First, second, and third year common rooms are base floor, forth and fifth year common room is first floor, and sixth and seventh are the second floor.

The core classes can range from English, Maths, Science and Potions, Charms, Environment Studies, Transfiguration, Defense Magic, World History, and Astronomy

Plus they also add Basic Rituals and Ruins, Combat Basics, along with Wizarding/Muggle Laws and Politics, which are only taken for first and second years only, and are removed once reaching your electives in third year.

For each of the core classes, there are three professors. One for first to third years, which is from basics and working up, one for four and fifth years, which would be working towards their O.W.L's, and finally one for sixth and seventh year, for those that decided to continue on for there N.E.W.T's.

While the Core Classes had three professors for each, elective classes, which a student will join in their third year, on the other hand only have two professors. One for third through to fifth years, which is working their way up to O.W.L's, and one for sixth and seventh years, for those that decided to continue on for their N.E.W.T's.

There is quite a list of electives one could take, the most common ones that don't need to really be explaining, as other magical schools use them, are: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Elementum doesn't teach Divination due to the fact that its rare to find a true Seer, if they do find one, then they have a specialist to teach the core meaning about it, plus they don't teach Muggle Studies due to students having learned Wizarding/Muggle Laws and Politics.

The additional electives that Elementum had were ranged from Archaeology, Healing, Combat/Spell Training, Magical Craftsmanship, Music and Arts, Ritual Summoning, Technology Studies, Engineering, Business Studies, Geography, and finally, Photography and Journalism.

Looking though the electives, you were allowed to join two with the maximum being three, only with the approval of the dean if they think you can handle it.

Now the first island was the biggest; this was the main island that people lived on in homes. It had a forest, a vast meadow with a descant size lake besides it, but the main place would consist of the houses or cottages that the people who lived there owned. There even a few orchards, that ranged from apples, pears, oranges, gapes, and so on.

It was a peaceful place, plus it wasn't that far too simply walk over to a friends house or to go exploring around the place. It's was on one of the well known and the only apple orchard on the island is where this story starts, for living in this beautiful home was a woman with long fiery red hair and sharp forest green eyes, her name was Lillian Voyuer nee Evans.

At one stage of her life, she was known as Lily Potter, the married wife of James Potter, a pureblood in Britain. But that all changed on that Halloween night, when James was murdered by Voldemort…

To add insult to injury, Dumbledore didn't care that James was dead, he had even set in to motion a plan that would make it look like Sirius was the murderer of Peter Pettigrew, no all the old man cared about was the fact that her son had somehow survived with a scar mark and demanded that he handed Harry over to him, and that she should disappear forever.

Of course when she refused and was able to stun him long enough for her to escape with Harry through the floo network to Gringotts. There she had met up with the Potter's Account Manager and had all vaults belonging to them put into lockdown, so no one bar herself or Harry, when he is of age, could enter and take anything out.

Looking over the properties that the Potter's owned, she found a nice cottage on the Islands of Stellarum which she picked. Over the years raising her son, she was able to gain her Masteries in Charms and Potions, plus she was able to find love again when she tied the knot with a man who ran an apple orchard up the rode from her cottage.

His name was Alexander Voyuer, a German pureblood who moved out her to start a new live with his daughter, Amy who was the same age as Harry, after he found his wife cheating on him with several over men.

She still owns the cottage, but has rented it off to a nice couple who came to the island to start a family.

Plus no one cares about blood on these islands, as most of the people who live here are either Half-Bloods, purebloods wanting to start new lives, or even Half-Breeds. So she was able to fit right in without people looking down at her for being a muggle-born like at Hogwarts.

She was also able to gain a job at the academy itself, she became the new N.E.W.T level Charms teacher, as well as a substitute teacher for Science and Potions when needed. But even though everything was good she still feared for her son's safety, she knows Albus won't stop until he has Harry under his grasp.

The old man was a chess player, he saw life as if it was a chessboard, the light side of magic were the white pieces, the dark side of magic were the black pieces, and if the was one thing the man hated, was when the board held natural pieces or when certain pieces didn't want to move where he wanted them to go, like her and her son.

Speaking of which…

The house shook as an explosion was caused upstairs, Lily sighed and counted down on her fingers, as she reached zero "YOU JERKS!" came the scream of her stepdaughter Amy.

A few seconds later, the sound of stomping feet was heard as three teens ran through, all the same age, towards the door putting their shoes on and grabbing their bags.

The first was Benjamin Marksmen, a half-breed elf; he was the tallest in the group with a lean build to his body. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, like the style of Victorian men in the past. Out of the group, he would be considered the muscle behind the group.

The second was Jack Rosier, a pureblood who's family was one of those that came here for a new life, as his mother pregnant at the time, wanted nothing to do with Voldemort like the rest of her family did. He was a normal height and body build for a fifteen year old male, with spiky gelled brunette hair. Out of the group, he would be considered the brains behind what they do.

The third and final was Sophie Gemstone, a half-blood and the only female in the group. At looks alone because of her height, you would believe she was fourteen instead of fifteen; she had long, blonde hair that she wore into a side braid and topaz eyes. She doesn't have a position in the group; she just causes many of them to smile with her shy personality, though she still has a temper to be trifled with when angry.

"Thank you for allowing us over, Mrs. Voyuer." Sophie said bowing her head slightly, before taking off after the two boys.

Lily just smiled and wave, yes those three along with her son make up the new generation of Marauders. Speaking of her son…

"Harry you are a jerk!" her daughter screamed again, as a fifteen year old boy ran into the room. Just like all Potter's before him, he had the trademark raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed. His emerald eyes were glint in amusement, at one stage he need to wear glass but two years ago swapped to contacts due to team sports, as he dodged his sister who was trying to hit him with a wood sword. He was the leader of the next generations of Marauders.

Behind him was a fifteen year old girl, holding a wooden sword trying to hit her annoying slightly older brother for causing her science experiment to blow up again! She had long purple hair that was held up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders, her eyes were violet with determination to get revenge. No, unlike Harry she isn't a member of the Marauders, she enjoys knowledge more then to prank people.

Though saying that, it wasn't like Harry was an idiot or Amy was unfit, no, Harry knows that studying is important and always make sure that his work lands in the B+/A- range, while Liz knew the limit of studying and when just to lie back and relax or go for a jog.

Lily just sighed, this was a normal argument and knew to let them just blow steam until they calmed down, she would only step in if they start breaking objects within the house. Looking between them, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about when they received their letters…

**~~HP-QWT~~**

_**July 31st, 1991**_

_Dear Harrison Potter-Voyuer,_

_You have been accepted to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where magic meets magnificence. At Beauxbatons Academy, people of an unimaginable nature attend to learn more about their gifts. As well as improving our magic, we learn etiquette, poise and more. We await you response by no later then August 1st._

_Yours truly,_

_Olympe Maxime_

_Beauxbaton's Headmistress_

It had been agreed on by both parents, that Harry would keep the Potter surname so they wouldn't lose the Potter vaults to the hands of Death Eaters, though the heir to the Voyuer name will remain with Amy. As it turned out, only the British wizarding world accept the male-heir only policy, the rest of the world doesn't matter if its an heir or heiress, as long as there is one.

Looking at the first letter, which was written fancily on this blue paper letter, his eyes darted over to the second letter, written in old fashion style writing, as he reached to pick it up, his mother stopped him.

"Hold on a second dear," she said waving her wand, the letter itself didn't glow, but the seal to the letter did "Just as I thought."

They had heard the news from Brittan, with the sudden deaths of Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as Augusta Longbottom, their son Neville was named the Boy-Who-Lived by Dumbledore, spreading a story that it was Voldemort who killed his parents and Neville was somehow able to turn the cure back on him.

But she knew that Dumbledore would try and get his hands on Harry, who was the true 'boy-who-lived', and decided to do it by making the seal of the envelope a portkey, which would most likely take him to Dumbledore once the seal was broken.

Using her wand, she gently cut around the seal and levitated it into the air, giving a nod; Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

There was a bit at the bottom, in different ink from the rest of it.

_P.S. I believe it be for the greater good that you accept this offer and come to Hogwarts, where you will be protected. Plus you will be staying at the Dursley's as I believe your mother has not been suffering well with the death of her husband._

The boy looked at the letter though his glasses with narrow eyes. Who was this old man to tell him where he should go and where he should live. His mum had looked after him just fine, yes there were hard times when they visit his father grave but she able to get closure from it.

Lily on the other hand was beyond angry, the old fool would dear try and kidnap her son and still think of sticking him with the Dursley's, her sisters family, of all people!? They hated magic with a passion, hell Vernon even threaten to stab James with a knife when they showed up at their wedding with invitation.

She placed her hand on her son's shoulder and smiled "Allow me." She said writing a quickly reply on a piece of parchment, before attaching it with the floating seal, which was torn slightly causing both seal and reply to disappear.

Amy blinked, as like Harry, she had also received three letters, one was from Salem Academy for Girls and the next from also from Beauxbaton, the final one was another one she shared with her brother, their letters to Elementum Academy.

They both pealed the seals off the back and pulled out the letters, unfolding it and began to read:

_Dear Harrison Potter-Voyuer,_

_It has come to our attention that you that you have come of the Wizarding age and we are pleased to inform you that your gifts are rare and have been accepted at Regnum of Elementum Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term begins on September 1._

_If you wish to accept our offer of education then all you need to do is write 'Accept' on the insignia on the bottom of this parchment. You will then be given a list of all necessary books and equipment required._

_Also it has been noted, as you live on the main Island, you will also receive a form that will ask you if you want to live in the dorms or if you wish to be a day student._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lance Reginald Pendragon_

_Headmaster to Elementum Academy of Sorcery_

"Which school would you like to go to?" was the question asked by their father.

Harry looked between the Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Elementum letters very carefully.

At Beauxbatons, he would learn what he would learn at Hogwarts, and teaches excellent dueling skills, but the downside was a rumor going around that most students who go to this school are rich snobs. Plus they have yet to up date their curriculum to match what the ICW has set.

At Hogwarts, even though he already clearly knows he isn't going. He would more then likely would have to put up with Dumbledore trying to interfere with his life and take him away from his family. Plus he's also heard the whispers; Hogwarts wasn't up to date like over magical schools, they still acted like they were in 1949 were purebloods rule and everyone else was below them.

At Elementum, he could go to the school and head home afterwards like a day school, he has friends here, many of whom would be spit on in Hogwarts because of their blood. Plus his mother worked at the academy.

Picking up the Beauxbatons letter, he wrote that he had to decline their offer to go there. The Hogwarts letter, he folded and tore in two, earning a laugh from his mother.

"I guess it's a clear choice for both of you then?" she asked as Harry and Amy smiled and nodded their heads, picking up a pen near by and wrote _Accept_ on the insignia, causing the letters to change and show something completely different.

_Thank you for accepting._

A glow admitted from the letter, as the list of all his equipment appeared before them on the table.

_The time has now come for you to forge your own identity, to be who you were meant to be, not as the whole world wants you to be. To learn your destiny and prepare and to live in both magical and muggle worlds._

**~~HP-QWT~~**

Lily smiled at the memory, looking outside the window as Alex had roped both Harry and Amy into helping him with washing the tractors seeing as they were so full of energy chasing one another.

But she couldn't help but feel something wrong, she didn't know what but she feared that something was going to happen this school year, and that it was going to involve her son and she was scared about it. But she just didn't know what?

* * *

**~~HP-QWT~~**

* * *

**August 26th, 1995**

**Headmasters Office, Hogwarts**

Oh how the old mans plan have fallen so far from place, it work off well liked planned with the events of _Riddle's_, so called,_ death_, but that's when the first problem came James died but Harry didn't! But he could have worked with it, send the boy to his aunts house, let them break him, the boy would look up to him, Dumbledore would use him to claim the Potter vaults.

The problem? LILY POTTER DIDN'T DIE! She not only interfered with his plans, but locked down the Potter vaults, stopping him from getting anything out of them, including that invisibility cloak that James Potter owned.

Then she had to go and take the boy away to parts unknown, but Albus right now had something else to worry about, as with inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school year was officially over for the summer holidays, letting students prepare for the next year of school, like Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, who would be fifth years.

The problem, however, was the meeting that was being held within the Headmasters Office. The people present in this meeting were:

**Albus Dumbledore**, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Olympe Maxime**, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

**Igor Karkaroff**, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute

**Barty Crouch Sr.**, Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation

**Ludo Bagman**, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports

They were all auguring right now over which school shall hold the newly stated Triwizard Tournament, as the argument had came down between the two, to either hold the tournament at Hogwarts or Beauxbatons.

"But Dumbledore…"

"No, Maxime!" Albus stated "I've got families paying a lot of money for their kid's education, and my school is the only one that has more then enough room to fit all the class requirements," he continued with his white lie "If they go there, the seventh years will be held behind a year. So ever accept my school as the hosts, otherwise we're pulling out."

At that point Bagman spoke up, standing between the two "Fine, Hogwarts will hold this years Tournament," he said quickly and a bit panicky, as the only way that the minister would agree to reinstate the tournament is if three schools agree to take part, and they wanted to show the BIG Three schools in the magical world off, which funny enough, the three schools weren't up to date with the ICW.

"Fine…" Maxime grumbled and agreed, as each one of them signed their signatures and the seals of their representing school or ministry department onto the Unbreakable magic document as it glowed sealing the lock.

"So it is agreed, the Triwizard Tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts." Bagman stated as the other headmasters agreed "Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff are allowed to bring a total of twenty-five students each, from fifth year up to seventh."

The Headmasters and Headmistress agreed to this understanding "Well then gathered friends, we can call this meeting to a close." Albus stated looking around the office "I will be expecting to see you all on the morning of the 30th October, please have those who are coming ready as the flame will be revealed during the dinner that night, it will give those of age the whole next day to put their names in, then the unveiling of the Champions will be done after the Halloween Feast." He stated before looking at Crouch "My school will be looking after the Goblet of Fire itself, understand?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." The man replied, as the casket had already been delivered to the caretaker. With that the meeting was finished and the four left the Hogwarts headmaster alone to his thoughts.

This whole tournament will prove useful to him in a why, Longbottom already showed himself to be useless during the event at the end of the school last year, though the headmaster of Hogwarts had to laugh, as he looked at the teacher list.

Ever since the whole revival of Voldemort, which they have denied to stay on the Ministry good side, and Quidditch World Cup last week, Alastor suddenly applied to be a professor aid for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but Albus had seen through the potion and into Barty Crouch Jr. plan, but he was not going to stop him, nope, he was going to let fate play its course. Though he will have to make sure the Jr. enters the name he needs and not the fake one.

The boy will be brought here, then he needed to make sure the boy was under his thumb so he would never betray the side of the light, and so he can gain access to the vaults.

* * *

There you all go, the first chapter finished! The next two won't take long to finish and put up, but if you are all wondering.

**Chapter 2:** Hogwarts opens for another year, Dumbledore reminisces everything that has happened since the disappearance of Lily and Harry up to the events that took place during the final term of school the previous year. He also makes an announcement of what is going to take place this year.

**Chapter 3:** Goes over Harry and friends collecting their supplies, to a new year at Elementum beginning. Showing how his life here goes along, leading up to Halloween Night when a certain deed takes place.

There we go, tell me what you think.


End file.
